The invention relates to a device for contact-connecting a circuit board of an electronic control device of an actuator, in particular of a throttle valve of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, the control device and the actuator forming a structural unit with contacts arranged on a first structural part and with contacts which are connected to a second structural part and are conductively connected to the contacts of the first structural part.
In the case of throttle valves used to regulate the power of the internal combustion engine of motor vehicles, usually one or a plurality of circuit boards of the electronic control device are arranged in a pot-shaped housing. The housing is produced in one piece with a throttle valve connector bearing the throttle valve and is closed off by a cover. The throttle valve connector has a flange for direct screwing to the internal combustion engine. Terminal contacts for the on-board electrical system and for signal lines are arranged in the cover. This results in a very compact construction for the throttle valve connector with all the structural parts required for regulating the power, such as the circuit boards and the cover with the terminal contacts.
At their contacts, the circuit boards and the terminal contacts of the cover are electrically contact-connected to one another and to a servomotor for the throttle valve. Since the contact connection has to withstand high temperatures and vibrations, particularly in the case of the circuit boards which are fixed in the throttle valve connector, the contacts are usually connected to one another by laser welding. However, laser welding is very costly and leads to very cost-intensive assembly of the throttle valve connector.